Fragments
Category:Special ItemsCategory:Dynamis Fragments are used in upgrading Relic Weapons from their fourth stage to the final form. They are dropped from Animated Weapon NMs in Dynamis - Xarcabard. When you first enter the Dynamis, the Animated Weapons will not drop the Fragments. You need to kill 5 groups of three NMs each before they will drop the Fragments. Spawning the Weapons - Killing the Weapons "Spawning" the Animated Weapons |} Killing the NMs : * Once the 15 NMs are defeated and event message "The prison of souls has set free its captive spirits!" has flashed by, seek out the Animated Weapon of choice. The Animated Weapons look similar to Evil Weapons, but without the actual body below - just a hovering weapon of the type and model of the final Relic Weapon. * When an Animated Weapon is tagged it will spawn a number of Satellite Weapons that will cure it as well as beat on your whole group. They have shared hate with the Animated Weapon, so you will have to take them all on at once (not verified, but perhaps the same method used to fight the Shadows for the Attestations can be used here). However, they can be Lullaby'd or Slept if necessary. * The main problem with fighting these mobs is that they will literally get bored or upset with you and Warp away, ending the battle. At this point in time, no one has figured out a way to keep the Weapons interest that works every time. There are a couple of theories that may or may not help though (some people swear by some of these, others have found they don't work at all): ::Relic Weapon Skill: Perhaps using a Relic Weapon Skill (specifically the same ane the Weapon possesses) will keep its interest. Maybe you have a better chance with it if you have someone with the fully upgraded Relic Weapon use the Weapon Skill. ::Light/Darkness Skillchain: Maybe doing a Light > Light, or Darkness > Darkness Skillchain will keep his interest longer. ::Two-Hour: Another thought is that using your two-hour ability will help keep his interest. ::Gradual Damage: Doing too much damage at once sometimes seems to upset that Weapon and make it quickly Warp away. So perhaps doing slower, more steady damage will help a bit. * It seems the most popular and successful strategy is to go in full force and unleash all you have on the Animated Weapon. Build up 300% TP and have a number of Black Mages nuking away. You probably want to have a group of about 40 people helping you take it down. Basically kill it before it has a chance to get bored. You can find two good discussions on strategy here and here. * You can Stun them, but it seems only Black Mages and Dark Knights can get Stun to land (so Chainspell Stun doesn't work). It's a very good idea to watch for his Warp animation and Stun him at that point. Weaponskills with the Added Effect: Stun, such as Flat Blade and Leg Sweep will work to stun the Animated weapons. However, these can be resisted as well so it is best to have back-up stunners. * The Animated Weapons can use the Relic Weapon Skill of the type of weapon it is. This Weapon Skill has the potential to be very very damaging! * The Animated Weapons will drop their corresponding Fragment 100% of the time.